Reyes de la noche
by Goshia
Summary: Lobos, vampiros, ángeles caídos... Descubre de lo que son capaces y lo que ocurre con sus enemigos. la guerra se acerca
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

¿Cómo empezar a relatar esta historia? La verdad es que es una historia no sólo fantástica, si no también llena de amor, de un amor prohibido entre dos seres totalmente opuestos, dos seres que tenían odio entre ellos en su sangre de eones de generaciones pasadas. Pero también habla de momentos oscuros, momentos que la raza humana nunca podría llegar a imaginarse… Noches negras como las alas de los cuervos, guerras que destruyen el mundo tal y como se conoce… y en medio de todo ese caos, un lobo surgirá de entre las sombras de la oscuridad y con un aullido de triunfo hará prevalecer la fuerza de la unión entre él y su otra mitad humana con el ser que les completaba, una humana que a su vez era una vampiro.


	2. Goshia

**CAPÍTULO 1: GOSHIA**

Me desperté una mañana nublada de Septiembre, la cabeza me daba vueltas y parecía que estuviese borracho pero sólo era lo de siempre, cada vez que me transformaba al día siguiente tenía jaqueca y muchas lagunas.

Voy a contaros mi historia, me llamo Goshia y soy un hombre-lobo, también se nos denomina a los de mi especie, licántropos, tengo una apariencia de 19 años pero tengo muchos más, creo que tengo unos…200 años más o menos… pero antes de contaros nada os voy a dar un aviso, los que no soporten leer cosas sangrientas, dolorosas y aterradoras será mejor que vayan abandonando la idea de continuar leyendo esto ya que a partir de este momento os contaré como me convertí en lo que seré hasta el fin de mis días.

Hace ya mucho tiempo, exactamente en el año 1769, en el mes de Abril, nació un niño humano que en apariencia parecía como cualquier otro niño del planeta Tierra pero este niño era diferente, este niño tenía corriendo por sus venas sangre de licántropo aunque nadie se diese cuenta, así era. Pasaron los meses y el niño fue creciendo, a este niño le llamaron Goshia y aunque parecía débil físicamente, por dentro iba fortaleciéndose cada vez más para cuando llegase el día en que su vida cambiaría.

Al cumplir los 14 años empezó a dar muestras de su verdadera naturaleza, perdía el control en alguna que otra ocasión, cada vez que se enfadaba sus ojos verdes adquirían más luminosidad dándole un aspecto totalmente salvaje y era en esos momentos cuando liberaba algo de la fuerza real que habitaba en su interior, cuando golpeaba algo y lo destrozaba. Cansado de estar siempre igual se puso a entrenarse mentalmente para evitar esas situaciones pero no siempre lo conseguía, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fueron reduciendo cada vez más esas explosiones de ira pero en cambio su temperatura era cada vez más alta, estaba ya prácticamente listo para darse a conocer al mundo de las sombras como lo que realmente era.

Como humano tenía amistades, ninguna sabía nada de su verdadera naturaleza hasta que un día estando con un amigo, éste le soltó lo que era, Goshia al verse acorralado por el hecho de la constancia de su verdadera naturaleza a través de los labios de su amigo, le preguntó cómo estaba seguro de lo que decía, el otro sólo sonrió de lado respondiéndole:

- Fácil, apestas a chucho.

Tras lo cual, se tapó la nariz con un toque cómico explicándole después que su verdadera naturaleza era la de un vampiro y que por eso le había reconocido como licántropo. Goshia sólo le miró expectante y su amigo le dijo que no necesitaba saber nada más, salvo su nombre de vampiro, el cual era Gin.

Así junto a Gin, pasaban los días, las semanas, los meses y los años entre insultos, broncas, risas y entrenamientos, tras los cuales caían agotados pero felices de saber que por fin tenían un rival a quien poder denominar "amigo", un día tras un entrenamiento casi se cargaron la litera superior de la habitación de Gin pero hubo suerte y sólo se quedó en una raja enorme. Pero lo peor estaba por venir meses después…

Goshia se enteró de una traición por parte de Gin, esta traición provocó que ambos se declarasen la "guerra" mutuamente, parecía que ese lazo que habían forjado finalmente se había roto, empezaron los días oscuros, días de dolor, de enfrentamientos, de masacres… y todo por culpa de una demonio.

Gin cogió un día y se reunió con Goshia en su territorio, Gin pretendía explicarle todo y dejar que Goshia diese el golpe final para acabar con la "guerra" que se había formado. A cada momento Gin miraba a Goshia preguntándose "_¿cuando me atacará?_", finalmente en un momento de relax de Gin, Goshia cogió y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, acabando con el enfrentamiento y dejando a Gin fuera de combate.


	3. Raisa

CAPÍTULO 2: RAISA

Raisa nació en 1770 tenía una vida como cualquier chica de buena familia. Estaba prometida con un hombre apuesto y rico, al cual ella quería y no por su dinero, sino por cómo era él. Se casaron unos meses antes de que ella cumpliera los 20 años. Era muy feliz hasta que esa felicidad se le agotó. Una noche volviendo del teatro ella y su marido fueron atacados por 4 hombres, el intentó protegerla, pero lo mataron, le mordieron en el cuello y absorbieron toda su sangre, después fueron a por ella y la hicieron lo mismo, pero a pesar de que ella quería morir, ellos no la mataron. Sólo la quitaron algo de sangre y la dejaron en el suelo. Poco después volvió a casarse y tuvo un hijo, parecía que la vida la volvía a sonreír, pero ella vio como su hijo y su marido envejecían mientras que ella seguía como cuando tenía 19 años no había envejecido nada.

Se encontró con un hombre el cual le dijo lo que era ella, era una vampira, un ser eterno y bello que nunca muere. Él la enseñó todo lo que ella debía aprender, después se fue y la dejaron sola de nuevo. Volvió a casarse ocultando su verdadero ser, pero el hombre con el que se casó tenía una gran pasión por las cosas del otro mundo y todo lo sobrenatural, por lo que ella decidió decírselo. Él no la abandonó, estuvo con ella todo el tiempo guardando su secreto a todos los que la conocían, pero la tragedia volvió a asomar a su más o menos apacible vida. Unos vampiros mataron a su marido y desde ese momento decidió vivir como lo que ella era y matar a todo aquel que la quisiera herir.

Raisa es una chica que le encanta el negro, la oscuridad, tener a gente con quien hablar, y que no se rían de ella por ser diferente. En cambio detesta las mentiras y la luz del día y a los demonios. Posee un gran olfato y puede saber qué clase de persona está enfrente y es buena en el combate con armas.

Tiene unos 200 años, pero aparenta unos 19. Es una vampira convertida, mide 1.65 de altura y por causas diversas no la puede dar la luz del sol, su tez es pálida, blanquecina y más fría que el propio hielo. Sus grandes ojos rojos tienen mucha expresividad, pueden decir mucho sin que ella diga realmente nada, tiene las cejas finas y negras, su nariz es delgadita y en punta, cosa que la encanta, sus labios carnosos están pintados en negro en el labio superior y con un tono rosa en el labio inferior, el maquillaje de sus ojos es perfil negro y sombra rosa. Tiene el pelo bastante largo, de color negro en las puntas y en la raíz y rosa el resto, por lo que se puede hacer fácilmente distintos tipos de peinado. Es una chica de complexión delgada. Eso sí, suele ser una persona muy alegre hasta que tiene hambre, y haría cualquier cosa por conseguir comida.


	4. La partida

CAPÍTULO 3: LA PARTIDA

Goshia y Gin habían decidido que por fin tenían la fuerza suficiente como para empezar a vivir aventuras lejos del hogar, por lo que un día cogieron las cosas necesarias y se reunieron en la zona de entrenamiento.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chupasangres? Siempre se retrasa, a saber con qué me sale esta vez… - se quejaba Goshia de vez en cuando.

Al rato llegó andando tranquilamente Gin, cubierto por una capa para evitar que los rayos del sol le quemasen la piel.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Se puede saber qué andabas haciendo?

- Tranquilo chucho…estaba alimentándome para el camino, recuerda que yo necesitaré alimentarme más veces que tú.

- En fin… - suspiró Goshia – vámonos, por cierto, se supone que eres un híbrido, ¿a qué se debe el trapito encima tuya? ¿Es que acaso te me has vuelto finolis y no me he enterado?

- Te juro que algún día te mataré chucho pulgoso, me da igual que seas mi amigo…

- Oh, vamos Gin, deberías reconocer mis bromas a estas alturas de nuestra vida juntos…

Gin sólo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y echó a andar a un ritmo rápido para alejarse de su amigo lo más posible mientras un risueño Goshia le seguía a pocos pasos. Al llegar la tarde se encontraban cerca de una posada en la linde de un bosque.

- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos la noche allí? - preguntó Goshia.

- Me parece, además estamos cansados y hambrientos, lo digo porque tu estómago se oye a kilómetros de distancia, a este paso podrías alertar a algún cazador…

- Muy gracioso "anciano de pelo blanco", no eres el más indicado para hablar, tus greñas blancas podrían verlas desde las montañas cercanas.

Tras el último comentario, Goshia recibió un bufido por parte de Gin y ambos entraron en la posada.

- Buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿no tendría una habitación libre por casualidad, verdad? – preguntó Goshia al dueño, que era un tipo gordito y de cara amigable.

- Pues habéis tenido suerte, me queda una, ¿ a dónde os dirigís? Si no es una molestia preguntar.

- ¡A usted que le importa! Denos la llave de la habitación y diganos cuanto le debemos – soltó Gin arrebatándole de mala gana la llave de la mano al posadero y subiendo luego las escaleras.

- Vaya modales se gasta su amigo…

- No hace falta que me lo diga…siento la escenita…y encima soy yo el que acabo pagando la habitación…en fin… ¿cuánto le debo?

- 80 monks (moneda de oro).

- Aquí tiene - dijo tras entregárselos y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

- La cena es a las 22.00, no se retrasen.

- Vale, gracias.

Goshia subió por las escaleras y siguió a su olfato para localizar la habitación, la encontró fácilmente, era la única que apestaba a vampiro pero había otro olor además del de su amigo ojeroso y decidió investigarlo junto a Gin.

- Gin… ¿notas ese olor que proviene de una habitación cercana?

- Sí, lo he olido desde que hemos entrado a la posada, al contario que tú por lo que veo, vamos a investigar – tras lo cual se levantó de la cama y salió directo a la habitación contigua.

Derribó la puerta de una patada mientras Goshia se llevaba una mano a la cara en plan: "no podía ser más delicado…" y lo que se encontraron en el interior les dejó sorprendidos.


	5. Un ángel caído del cielo

CAPÍTULO 4: UN ÁNGEL CAÍDO DEL CIELO, AMBAR LA OSCURA

Goshia entró en la habitación tras Gin ya medio trasnformado por si acaso, ambos se acercaron lentamente a la cama, en la que sólo había un par de plumas negras.

- Quizás podría haber sido un cuervo que hubiese estado en la habitación…pero no me cuadraría entonces el olor… - comentó Gin.

- ¡Al suelo Gin! – gritó Goshia mientras se tiraba encima de su amigo derribándolo haciendo que éste pudiera esquivar el ataque que les habían lanzado.

- ¡Quitate de encima perro! – gritó Gin mientras apartaba a Goshia y ambos se ponían en modo ataque para responder a lo que se les viniese encima.

- ¿Quiénes sois y qué quereis? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué habeis irrumpido en mi habitación? – preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad.

- Esa voz…me suena - dijo Gin.

- ¡Calla niño! Ahora mismo estáis en mi "territorio" y podría hacer con vosotros lo que quisiera…pero…puede que me fueseis útiles… - siguió hablando el ser. – Por de pronto, nos vamos a ir de aquí y os voy a llevar ante el Consejo para ver si estáis identificados, en caso contrario, será un placer para mí el hecho de acabar con vosotros dos.

Tras esto, lanzó un mueble contra la ventana rompiendo la pared y aprovechando el revuelo ocasionado, agarró a Goshia y a Gin y salió volando por el hueco mientras el dueño y más gente observaban cómo se alejaba volando una mujer con aspecto grácil, pero con alas de ángel, aunque a diferencia del color blanco de los ángeles de la Biblia, ésta tenía las alas de color negro rojizo como la sangre, lo que le daba un aspecto macabro.

Tras dos horas de vuelo, los tres descendieron a un claro dónde Gin y Goshia se quedaron observando al ser que tenían enfrente mientras éste se presentaba.

- ¿¡Y ESO NO PODÍAS HABERLO HECHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!? – gritaron ambos amigos.

- Por lo que veo, sois no sólo estúpidos sino que además no teneis cerebro – les dijo la ángel caído.

- A todo esto…¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó Goshia.

- Ambar y soy una miembro del Consejo.

Goshia y Gin se miraron, y después miraron a Ambar.

- ¿Qué os pasa, se os ha meado encima un ratón o qué?

- Que o nos explicas por qué has hecho lo que has hecho o te capturamos y te llevamos a ti ante el Consejo, no creo que les guste mucho la idea de que una de los suyos haya provocado un escándalo en una posada – dijo Gin.

- Sin contar con el hecho de que ha habido testigos de que un ser alado se ha llevado a dos personas de allí, todo esto queramos o no llegará a oídos del Consejo, porque una noticia así se difundirá rápido…pero de nosotros depende que cargues con toda la culpa o que te ayudemos a evitar una bronca del siglo – remató Goshia.

Ambar les miraba alucinada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿de verdad se había encontrado con un vampiro y un licántropo? No es que no oliesen al olor característico de la propia raza de cada uno si no que…para empezar no todos los licántropos y vampiros lograban llegar a soportarse siquiera y los pocos que lo lograban eran muy raros de encontrar, por otro lado, tenía que llevarles sí o sí ante el Consejo enseguida ya que el tiempo apremiaba y no podía darse el lujo de dejarles sueltos, ¿qué debía hacer?


	6. Descubriendo el poder interior

CAPÍTULO 5: DESCUBRIENDO EL PODER INTERIOR

- Escuchad vosotros dos - soltó Ambar mirando seria al vampiro y al hombre-lobo.

Gin y Goshia miraron fijamente a Ambar esperando saber que iría a decirles ésta. A cada momento a ambos les iba entrando un sopor que iba aumentando por momentos debido a que se estaban durmiendo con lo que les estaba explicando Ambar sobre la forma de evitar los peligros que se encontrarían por el camino en dirección hacia el Consejo.

- Y esa es la manera en que llegaremos sin casi ningún problema, ¿lo habéis entendido par de tontos?

- Claro que sí – respondieron ambos.

- Y una mierda, pero en fin, espero que salga todo bien… por cierto, ¿sabeis usar y controlar vuestros poderes?

- ¿Te refieres a cambiar de forma? – preguntó Goshia.

- No, sino a un poder interior, cierto es que no todas las criaturas poseen un poder interior, pero lo he visto en vuestra mirada, he visto que teneis el don, así que… ¿quién será el primero en probarlo?

- ¡ÉL! – dijo Gin tras empujar a su amigo mientras éste se resistía y le lanzaba miradas asesinas a aquel con el que se había criado – lo siento, viejo amigo, pero no me fío ni un pelo…

- ¿¡Y TENGO QUE SER YO EL CONEJILLO DE INDIAS!? – gritaba Goshia a Gin.

- ¡Dejad de discutir los dos! Veamos, te llamabas Goshia, ¿no? – preguntó Ambar y tras recibir un asentimiento por parte de Goshia, ésta continuó – Bien, ahora junta las manos pero dejando un espacio entre ellas y busca una energía que fluya en tu interior, la notarás, es una energía aún más fuerte que el lobo que posees, y tú – dijo señalando a Gin – no te has librado, tras él, probarás tú y me da igual lo que digas.

Goshia buscó en su interior, tras media hora notó algo dentro de él que no era igual a su poder de lobo y lo liberó haciendo que se formara una brisa que iba aumentando de fuerza a cada segundo.

- Bien hecho…ahora…antes de desactivar tu poder…concentra la energía en el espacio que hay entre tus manos – le dijo Ambar.

Goshia lo hizo y al cabo de dos minutos se pudo ver que se había formado una bola de color azul claro con reborde blanco que desprendía haces de viento en todas direcciones.

- ¡Ahora lánzala contra esa roca! – gritó Ambar en medio del vendaval mientras ella y Gin intentaban asirse a algo para no salir volando. Goshia gracias a su fino oído la oyó y lanzó la bola contra la roca que al impactar la cortó con el poder del viento y acto seguido fue desintegrada por la energía contenida. Después de eso, sorprendido se concentró y desactivó su poder.

- Bi…bien… es tu turno Gin… - soltó la ángel caído.

Gin hizo lo mismo que Goshia y liberó su poder, provocando que la temperatura aumentase de forma alarmante y que los rayos del sol del atardecer se volviesen tan brillantes que cegaban y desorientaban. Al lanzar la bola de energía el efecto fue similar a la bola anteriormente lanzada. Tras desactivar su poder se acercó a los dos que estaban esperando bajo un árbol para evitar el poder de Gin, a pesar de las quemaduras en el cuerpo de éste, Ambar le felicitó y les comunicó que lo más probable es que les admitiesen en el ejército a ambos por el potencial que tenían.

Esa noche mientras descansaban plácidamente cerca de un arroyo, fueron atacados por un grupo de cazadores que hirieron y capturaron a Ambar. Ambos amigos, se levantaron, cambiaron de forma y se miraron sonriendo de forma malévola al darse cuenta no sólo de que sería su primera batalla para sobrevivir sino también, porque se iban a dar un festín tras derrotarlos y salvar el pellejo de la plumífera.

sí o sí ante el Consejo enseguida ya que el tiempo apremiaba y no podía darse el lujo de dejarles sueltos, ¿qué debía hacer?


	7. Un ataque conjunto, el tornado de fuego

CAPÍTULO 6: UN ATAQUE CONJUNTO, EL TORNADO DE FUEGO

- Goshia, déjame esto a mí, puedo ocuparme yo solo de ellos…no son muchos…tan sólo son…10, no será problema para mí – susurró Gin.

- ¡Y una mierda! Yo también quiero divertirme…además… - Goshia olfateo el aire - huelo algo raro proveniente de sus armas…

- Como quieras…aunque ya te digo que poco vas a poder hacer – replicó Gin.

Ambos se transformaron y se abalanzaron sobre los cazadores, éstos al verse atacados decidieron defenderse, mientras ocho sacaban sus armas , los otros dos se llevaban el trofeo que habían conseguido lejos de la batalla que iba a librarse en ese claro en breves momentos.

- ¡ATACAD TODOS! – gritaba el jefe del grupo de cazadores.

El jefe y dos más empezaron a disparar, pero ambas criaturas de la noche eran veloces y se sincronizaban muy bien, pronto los cazadores estaban cubiertos de heridas producidas por los arañazos, y con la ropa rasgada hasta tal punto que a alguno se le veían los calzoncillos.

- Me he hartado, ¡Zurt!

- ¿Sí, jefe? - preguntó el cazador nombrado.

- ¿Has traido la munición especial? – preguntó el jefe.

- Sí, la tengo en esta caja que tengo a mis pies señor.

- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Todos, proveeros de la munición especial, será la única manera de acabar con ellos!

- ¡Sí! – gritaron los cazadores mientras cambiaban las municiones de sus armas por las nuevas.

Mientras hacían eso, Goshia y Gin se habían acercado hasta donde estaba Ambar y la habían rescatado.

- Es hora de acabar ya con esto, ¿no crees vampirito?

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te hago filetes chucho asqueroso! – gritó Gin.

- Jajajajaja, en fin…vamos allá.

Ambos volvieron a la batalla justo cuando los cazadores se terminaron de preparar y les empezaron a disparar, esquivaron las balas, pero a cada uno le impactó una bala en el cuerpo. A Goshia la bala le atravesó el brazo derecho provocándole un grito y una marca en forma de quemadura en la piel.

- ¡ARGH! ¡ODIO LA PLATA, OS LA VAIS A COMER ENTERA! – gritaba loco de ira el hombre-lobo.

Goshia no era el único que se quejaba, Gin estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo tras haber sido alcanzado con una bala en la pierna de un color violeta. Estas balas eran especiales para los vampiros, estaban hechas de luz ultravioleta, letal para los vampiros.

- Mi pierna…¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –Gin empezó a blasfermar contra ellos cada vez de forma más seguida.

- Gin…creo que sólo podremos ganar de una forma…si actuamos otra vez igual que ahora puede que esta vez acaben matándonos… - decía Goshia.

- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Cuál sería la nueva táctica de ataque? - preguntaba Gin.

- Tú que cuál crees que es… - dijo Goshia mirándole de esa forma en la que se miraban cuando se decían cosas sólo con la mirada, tras eso Gin lo entendió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra activando ambos sus poderes. Pronto empezó a soplar una brisa cada vez más fuerte que iba convirtiéndose en un tornado poco a poco, mientras tanto Gin concentraba todo el poder que podía en una bola de energía calorífica que lanzaría en el momento oportuno.

- ¡AHORA GIN! – gritó Goshia tras mandar el tornado que había creado contra los cazadores, Gin lanzó su bola que estalló en el interior del tornado liberando todo el calor contenido y convirtiéndolo en un tornado de fuego que arrasó con la vegetación y con los estupefactos cazadores abrasándoles y despedazando su piel poco a poco. Al final el tornado se disipó y los cazadores cayeron muertos, menos uno que se alejó como pudo herido de gravedad mientras gritaba a los dos amigos.

- ¡JURO QUE ME VENGARÉ, RECORDAD ESTE NOMBRE Y NUNCA LO OLVIDEIS! ¡RECORDAD EL NOMBRE DE ZURT!

Tras eso Goshia y Gin cayeron agotados e inconscientes al suelo cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Ambar.


	8. la asesina de la noche de Mugenbourg

CAPÍTULO 7: LA ASESINA DE LA NOCHE DE MUGENBOURG

El amanecer sorprendió con los primeros rayos del alba a nuestros tres viajeros bañando sus cuerpos e iluminando un poco la zona en la que se encontraban, la cual estaba calcinada debido al combate de la noche anterior.

El primero en despertar fue Goshia, le siguió Ambar y tras que la explicación de lo ocurrido intentaron despertar a Gin pero era imposible, no había forma de lograrlo, hasta que Goshia tuvo una idea.

- Eh, Ambar, ¿Y si le tiramos al agua para que se "refresque un poco las ideas"? – preguntó un alegre aunque algo cansado Goshia.

- Hagámoslo, ya que no reacciona de manera normal a nuestras peticiones – respondió ella.

Entre los dos cogieron a Gin por los brazos y las piernas, se acercaron al arroyo y tras balancearle unas cuantas veces, le lanzaron al agua salpicando toda la hierba de alrededor y provocando que Gin se despertase gritando.

- ¡SOCORRO! ¡ME AHOGO!

- Jajajaja – se reía Ambar mientras se sujetaba el estómago al ver a Gin chapoteando aterrado, con los ojos cerrados y el pelo blanco y largo empapado tapándole la cara, lo que le daba un aspecto entre aterrador y cómico.

- Gin… Jajajaja… - reía también Goshia – abre los ojos y si tu mata de pelo te permite ver fíjate en tu situación.

Gin dejó en esos momentos de moverse como un histérico y se apartó el pelo, y al verse en la situación en la que estaba se empezó a poner rojo, primero por la vergüenza y luego ya de rabia.

- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡ME LA PAGARÉIS! – gritaba rabioso.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se partían de risa los otros dos. – En fin…jajaja…será mejor que continuemos nuestro viaje…por cierto chicos…gracias por salvarme anoche – dijo Ambar.

- No fue nada, ¿verdad Gin? – dijo un feliz Goshia

Gin empezó a andar furioso, avergonzado y bufando a sus dos compañeros, mientras estos dos le seguían de cerca mientras mantenían una agradable charla. Al llegar la tarde, apenas quedaban ya horas para que el sol se pusiese y diera paso a la noche, llegaron a una ciudad llamada Mugenbourg.

Gin que se había pasado todo el viaje hasta allí enfurruñado y sin abrir la boca, se giró, miró a sus amigos y echó a correr por las calles de la ciudad. Sus dos acompañantes se lanzaron en su persecución, le alcanzaron justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar a un par de personas para alimentarse, estas dos personas se dieron cuenta de lo que era y echaron a correr aterrorizados, mientras Gin se zafaba de Goshia y echaba a correr en pos de su "cena".

En esos momentos por una calle cercana se acercaba una persona de ojos rojos como la sangre y pelo rosa recogido en una coleta, vestía ropa negra y la expresión de su cara era seria. Los dos habitantes del lugar chocaron de lleno contra ella cayendo al suelo, la miraron muertos de miedo, sabían quién era.

- Tú..tú..¡tú eres la asesina de la noche! – gritó uno de los dos.

- Je…es correcto eso…te has ganado un premio humano inservible para este mundo – La chica de pelo rosa le cogió del cuello de la camisa y con una fuerza sobrenatural le elevó del suelo hasta poner su labios cerca de la yugular de esa persona, después abrió la boca e hincó sus colmillos bebiendo su sangre.

Momentos después llegó corriendo Gin y se quedó paralizado observando como una chica de pelo rosa le había robado descaradamente a sus presas y se estaba alimentando en su propia cara.

- ¡TÚ! ¡ESOS HUMANOS SON MíOS!

- ¿Qué humanos…? ¿Te refieres a este despojo de piel y huesos sin ni una gota de líquido revitalizante en su interior? Si tanto los quieres, ahí los tienes - la chica cogió los cuerpos sin vida de las dos personas de las que se había alimentado y se los lanzó a nuestro vampiro "canoso".

- ¡TE MATARÉ POR ELLO POR MUCHO QUE SEAS TAMBIÉN UNA VAMPIRO! – gritaba Gin enloquecido.

- ¿No crees que primero deberías presentarte antes de asegurar que vas a hacer algo a alguien? Ya sé que eres un vampiro, y que lo soy yo, pero me odio a mí misma por ser lo que soy pero odio aún más a los vampiros que existen en el mundo, por si te interesa, mi nombre es Raisa, Raisa Masamune.

- Yo me llamo Gin – dijo este algo más relajado pero seguía temblando de ira - y ahora te mataré. – Empezó a correr hacía ella y estiró el brazo para golpearla pero Raisa había desaparecido y en cambio el golpe se lo había llevado Goshia en la cara que había aparecido en esos momentos allí en busca de Gin.

- ¿¡TÚ ERES IMBÉCIL GREÑAS BLANCAS!? – gritaba Goshia

- ¡NO ME GRITES CHUCHO ASQUEROSO! NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE ESTÉS SIEMPRE EN EL MEDIO DE TODO – replicaba Gin.

Raisa observaba todo apoyada en la pared de un edificio mientras sonreía de forma irónica la pelea del vampiro y el licántropo.

- ME HE CANSADO DE QUE HAGAS SIEMPRE LO QUE TE DE LA GANA GIN – Goshia se transformó - TE DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN QUE NO OLVIDARÁS JAMÁS

Gin se puso en modo de ataque mientras le respondía a su amigo - ¿TÚ Y CUÁNTOS MÁS COMO TÚ CHUCHO SARNOSO?

- Muy divertido, me hacéis reír mucho… - Dijo Raisa en esos momentos – así que sois un vampiro y un licántropo que viajan juntos…qué extraño es de ver… a la vez que…¿tierno? No me digas que…¡sois pareja!

- ¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR TÚ PELIRROSA!? – gritaron los dos.

- Lo que oís, además…jejeje, estáis rojos los dos, eso es que he atinado, ¿no? – siguió picando Raisa.

- ¡VALE, SE ACABO, TE MATO AHORA MISMO! - Dijo Gin preso de la ira.

- TE APOYO GIN – Goshia se lanzó junto a su amigo a por la vampira.

- Niños… - suspiró la vampira mientras esquivaba los ataques de ambos con suma facilidad. - ¿A cuál de los dos le gusta volar? Creo que será a ti Gin… - le agarró del pelo, y le dio un puñetazo fuerte mandándole a volar contra la casa de en frente, segundos después Goshia salió volando en la misma dirección e impactó en la pared de la misma casa. Ambos impactos dañaron gravemente el edificio provocando que se viniese abajo con un estruendo enorme, levantando polvareda y dejando muchas muertes en el desplome.

Goshia y Gin se levantaron del suelo heridos pero enteros, y se lanzaron de nuevo contra Raisa, esta vez lograron golpearla pero cuando iban a dar el golpe de gracia, Raisa escapó y Goshia destrozó la mitad de la pared de otro edificio. Así iba pasando la noche, ya llevaban 4 edificios destruidos, miles de muertes y en esos momentos se encontraban cerca del orfanato.

- Goshia…debemos acabar ya con esto… - dijo Gin casi sin fuerzas, con un ojo cerrado sujetándose el brazo derecho, la ropa rasgada pero sin camiseta, con su pelo lleno de restos de escombros y polvo y sangrando toda la cara.

- Lo sé…Gin…pero…es muy ágil…¿alguna…idea…? – preguntó Goshia no en mejor estado, él tenía la cara llena de sangre, una mano rota y estaba sin ropa salvo por un trocito de los pantalones que había resistido a la batalla.

- Sólo…se me ocurre…usar…las…bolas de…energía…

- Hagámoslo…

- ¿Qué estáis tramando? - dijo Raisa llena de arañazos, con la sangre de sus combatientes manchando su ropa rasgada, el pelo revuelto y sucio y escupiendo sangre por la boca mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos dándole la espalda al orfanato.

Ambos amigos crearon las bolas de energía con algo de la que les quedaba y se las lanzaron a la vampira que las esquivó en el último segundo, haciendo que destruyeran el orfanato en una gran explosión, dejando a ambos amigos paralizados por lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras se oían los últimos gritos de los niños en medio de la explosión.

- Gracias…por hacerme el trabajo sucio…al final me habeis ahorrado el ensuciarme las manos… jejejeje…

- Deberías callarte, estarás más guapa sin soltar una palabra – dijo una sombra con los ojos brillantes, después le dio un golpe a Raisa y se la echó a los hombros. – Y vosotros dos…

- Am…Ambar…nosotros no pretendíamos… - empezaron a decir los dos amigos mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro muertos de miedo.

- ¿¡CÓMO SE OS OCURRE MONTAR EL ESCÁNDALO QUE HABÉIS MONTADO!? ¡VENID AQUÍ, NO HUYAIS COBARDES! – gritaba Ambar mientras les perseguía corriendo por las calles llevando a una Raisa inconsciente con ella.


	9. El consejo

CAPÍTULO 8: EL CONSEJO

El sol empezaba a salir entre los edificios que aún se mantenían en pie, iluminando a su vez los escombros de aquellos que fueron destruidos. Era muy pronto como para que la gente saliese a la calle y sólo se oían unas pisadas que se alejaban cada vez más de esa ciudad totalmente silenciosa.

Cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención, Ambar despertó a Raisa mientras Gin cubierto de vendas era sujetado por Goshia que sólo tenía alguna que otra cicatriz, ya que el primero quería devolverle los golpes recibidos a la vampira pelirrosa.

- ¿Mhm…? ¿Dónde estoy? – Raisa miró a todos lados y vio a nuestros amigos - ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué hacéis en mi territorio!? ¡Largaos!

- Calla y empieza a dar explicaciones - dijo Ambar detrás suya.

- …E..Esto…yo… - Raisa empezó a contar su historia tras empezar a "sudar" debido a haber reconocido a Ambar por el olor.

Después de haber quedado todo aclarado se pusieron en camino, según por lo que les contó Ambar a Goshia y Gin, estaba de llegar a la zona dónde se asentaba el edificio del Consejo, Raisa se les había unido a orden de Ambar ya que había que dar parte al Consejo sobre lo ocurrido y ella debía recibir su castigo.

Tres horas después de haber continuado con su viaje, pararon a descansar un rato y Raisa que había ido callada todo el rato, se puso a hablar aunque aún se notaba su bordería se estaba empezando a abrir un poco con sus compañeros de viaje, salvo con Gin con el que se seguía metiendo bastante, con Ambar no se metía ya que tras lo ocurrido con ella le tenía respeto y respecto a Goshia se metía un poco con él pero se mantenía un poco pegada a él ya que en parte le caía bien por llevarse mal con los vampiros.

Gin se levantó y fue a cazar, Raisa le siguió seguida por Goshia y Ambar por detrás, Gin encontró una presa fácil, o eso pensaba él hasta que se le escapó alzando el vuelo y no pudo alcanzarla, pero algo tapó el sol durante un momento y unas gotas de sangre le cayeron en su pelo.

- Pero…¿Quién…? ¿¡QUÉ COJONES!? ¿¡PUEDES VOLAR MALDITA LADRONA PELIRROSA!? – gritaba Gin sorprendido y rabioso.

- ¿Qué pasa moyashi, tú no puedes? – decía una Raisa divertida mientras tragaba la sangre y tiraba el cuerpo sin vida del ave al suelo para que se lo comiese Goshia. Tras eso, descendió y guardó de nuevo sus alas.

- ¿Moyashi? – preguntaron Ambar y Goshia intrigados.

- Luego os digo el significado, y bien…¿qué me respondes?

- No, no puedo volar, no tengo alas… pero el que tú las tengas te convierte en un murciélago raro - dijo Gin.

- No te pases, ya sabemos que no estás contento pero no es mi culpa que seas un atrasado en nuestra especie – siguió picando Raisa a Gin.

- Jajajajajajajajaja – reía Goshia por el comentario de Raisa mientras que Ambar no soltó ni una carcajada.

- ¡Iros a tomar por culo! – Gin se puso en camino seguido de los otros tres, y al cabo de un buen rato andando llegaron frente a un edificio alto y grande que se alzaba por encima de los árboles del bosque.

Se acercaron y tras pedir Ambar audiencia con el resto de los miembros del Consejo, les hicieron avanzaran por los pasillos hasta una sala en la que les esperaban los miembros.

- Hola Ambar, ya has regresado, nos hemos enterado de ciertos asuntos relacionados con vosotros cuatro… De todas formas hoy estamos cansados hemos estado reunidos todo el día haciendo modificaciones en ciertos puntos generales, manaña lo hablaremos, id a descansar, podeis usar las habitaciones disponibles y si quereis compartir habitación, hacedlo.

- Está bien, gracias y hasta mañana - dijo Ambar, tras lo que salieron todos de allí y se dirigieron a las habitaciones, Gin compartió habitación con Goshia y Raisa le tocó estar en la misma habitación que Ambar.


	10. Un sentimiento nuevo

CAPÍTULO 9: UN SENTIMIENTO NUEVO

El nuevo día llegó, y con él trajo gritos y golpes de la habitación dónde habían dormido Gin y Goshia.

- ¡GIN, ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡ESTÁS HELADO! - gritaba Goshia.

- ¡EL QUE DEBE ALEJARSE ERES TÚ, CHUCHO, QUE ERES UNA ESTUFA CON PATAS! – replicaba el otro.

Y así seguían cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y en el umbral se encontraban Raisa y Ambar, con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos amigos se giran al oír la puerta abrirse y al ver las caras de las otras se abrazan con miedo al saber lo que les espera mientras Raisa cierra la puerta, Ambar se acerca a los dos.

Minutos después salen las dos sacudiéndose las manos, y dejando la puerta abierta tras la que puede verse a ambos amigos en el suelo K.O con chichones por un tubo.

- Y no volváis a pegar gritos a las 7.00 a. m - dijo Raisa.

- O volveremos a recordaros lo que os pasará – remató Ambar.

Sobre las 10.00 a. m todos salieron a desayunar para reunirse después con el Consejo y ver qué pasaba al final con ellos. Según como se acercaban a la sala donde iba a celebrarse el juicio, el ambiente se volvía más tenso, tanto que podía cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo.

Al fin entraron y se situaron en frente de todos los miembros del Consejo que iban a juzgarles, todos estaban sudando y comenzaron desde el principio, desde el caso de la posada.

- Primer caso, el agujero producido en la pared de una de las habitaciones de cierta posada situada en la linde de un bosque, por la noche del mismo día de ingreso de un vampiro y un licántropo en ella para pasar la noche. Ese agujero fue provocado por el impacto de un mueble contra dicha pared con bastante fuerza y tras lo cual los testigos allí presentes vieron como una "persona con alas rojizas" salía volando en la oscuridad de la noche llevando agarrados en sus manos a dos hombres. Por esto, su castigo, Ambar, miembro del Consejo, al ser un delito menor será penado con el cese de su voto y participación en su cargo durante el plazo de un mes.

- Siguiente caso, destrucción de varias viviendas, innumerables muertes y destrucción de un orfanato en la ciudad cercana, Mugenbourg. Los causantes de tales destrozos y de la reducción de la población sin contar con la muerte de los niños, son: Goshia, licántropo, y Gin y Raisa, ambos vampiros. Este delito tiene aún más miga que el anterior, pero no como para mandaros a la horca, por ello, vuestro castigo será el de servir a la "comunidad". Vuestro castigo durará el mismo tiempo que el de Ambar, un mes. Gin, tú comenzarás esta semana limpiando cada una de las dependencias de los licántropos unidos a las filas del Consejo, Raisa y Goshia, vosotros iréis a Mugenbourg a ayudar a los que siguen vivos, e intentar reparar el daño causado. Podeis retiraros todos.

Al salir se pusieron a hablar del tema, mientras daban una vuelta por los alrededores, pero llego un momento que los chicos se separaron de las chicas diciéndoles que iban a entrenar a la zona de entrenamiento, tras lo cual se alejaron y comenzaron a hablar de cosas personales.

- ¿Qué ocurre Goshia? Por cierto, os odio, a mi me toca limpiar vuestras cacas… - decía Gin.

- No es culpa mía que el Consejo te haya impuesto ese castigo… En fin… Lo que quería decirte es que… Bueno… Yo… - balbuceaba Goshia.

- Quieres soltarlo ya, espera… - Gin miró a Goshia y luego se fijó en como se alejaban Ambar y Raisa y de cómo su "hermano" no paraba de mirar de vez en cuando para allá. - ¡A ti te gusta una de las chicas! – gritó sorprendido Gin.

- Qué… - dijo Goshia empezando a sonrojarse - ¡no grites eso!

- O venga… Sabes que nunca has podido ocultarme nada, pero hasta ahora nunca te me habías enamorado… qué bonito… ¡voy a llorar de la emoción! – decía Gin burlón y sonriente de ver a su amigo con ese nuevo sentimiento aflorando en él.

- Baka… - susurró Goshia – Está bien, lo admito, me gusta Raisa, tiene un nosequé que me atrae.

- ¿¡QUÉ TE GUSTA ESA LADRONA DE COMIDA!?

Goshia se lanzó encima de Gin para intentar que las chicas, sobretodo el oído fino de Raisa, no oyesen eso.

- Calla, ella no debe saberlo…

- Pero… ¿Por qué no?

- Por dos razones, primera porque nuestras razas son desde siempre razas que se han llevado a matar, y segundo que no sabemos si está casada o qué…

- Lo investigaremos, venga vamos a los archivos públicos de la biblioteca del Consejo.

Ambos amigos se encaminaron a la biblioteca, pero no encontraron nada sobre Raisa que no supiesen ya, así que salieron de allí, cenaron y se fueron a su habitación a descansar ya que al día siguiente les tocaba comenzar ya con el castigo impuesto por el Consejo.


	11. Una semana de suplicio para Gin

CAPÍTULO 10: UNA SEMANA DE SUPLICIO PARA GIN

El sol de la mañana siguiente entró por las ventanas de la habitación de los chicos.

- Mmm… chucho…apaga el Sol… - gruñía Gin.

- ¿Y por qué no lo apagas tú? A mi dejame dormir… - respondió adormilado Goshia.

Llegaron las 9.00 a.m y ambos seguían durmiendo, las chicas viendo que ninguno de los dos aparecía fueron a investigar qué les sucedía y al abrir la puerta les vieron durmiendo a pierna suelta. Gin estaba medio arropado y roncando con la cara enterrada en la almohada para evitar que los rayos del Sol le despertasen; Goshia estaba totalmente destapado, la ropa de la cama se encontraba en el suelo, mientras él abrazado a la almohada y en bóxers negros sonreía plácidamente, al ver eso Ambar entró a despertarles, Raisa se quedó en el umbral tapándose la cara con las manos debido al enrojecimiento de su cara al ver a Goshia en ropa interior.

- Gin…Goshia…despertad…que tenéis que empezar con el castigo del Consejo… - decía Ambar.

- Calla…y déjanos dormir plumífera… - respondió Gin de mal humor tirándole la almohada a Ambar que la esquivó, y le dio a Goshia en toda la cara, justo cuando se giraba, con tanta fuerza que le hizo caerse de la cama.

- ¿¡A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO MOSQUITO!? - gritaba a pleno pulmón el licántropo levantándose del suelo con la cara roja del almohadazo.

- Tú a limpiarte las pulgas mañaneras chucho

Goshia cabreado se lanzó a por Gin cayendo encima suya y llevando a Ambar en la pelea entre ellos. Mientras discutían y se daban mordiscos, patadas, puñetazos…la habitación comenzó a destruirse a paso cada vez más rápido hasta que Ambar en un segundo cogió y paro la bronca dejándoles K.O.

- Raisa, aquí tienes a Goshia – dijo lanzándoselo a la sonrojada aludida - cógele e iros a Mugenbourg.

- Va..vale… - Raisa agarró a Goshia y ambos salieron de allí raudos mientras Ambar transportaba a un inconsciente Gin a la primera habitación que debía limpiar dónde le esperaban ya todos los utensilios de limpieza.

A los cinco minutos de haberle dejado Ambar allí, Gin despertó y tras observar dónde se encontraba vio un pergamino que había encima de la cómoda, este decía así:

GIN, TE ENCUENTRAS EN LA PRIMERA DE LAS 2400 HABITACIONES QUE HAY EN EL EDIFICIO, PERO TRANQUILO NO TIENES QUE LIMPIAR TODAS, SÓLO DEBES LIMPIAR UNAS 900… TE HE METIDO EN LA PRIMERA HABITACIÓN PORQUE PERTENECE AL PRIMER LICÁNTROPO QUE SE UNIÓ A LAS FILAS DEL CONSEJO, AUNQUE YA ES ALGO ANCIANO SIGUE SIENDO BASTANTE FUERTE Y SOBRETODO ES UN VIEJO CASCARRABIAS QUE LE GUSTA TENER SU HABITACIÓN RELUCIENTE.

DICHO LICÁNTROPO LLEGA ESTA NOCHE ASÍ QUE PONTE CUANTO ANTES A LIMPIAR, PARA EVITAR QUE HUYAS, EL CONSEJO ME HA DADO PERMISO PARA PONERTE UN APARATO EN LA PIERNA QUE TE DA UNA DESCARGA FUERTE, SI INTENTAS HUIR SIN HABER ACABADO EL TRABAJO. PERO COMO NO PODRÁS HACER TODAS HOY, LO HE PROGRAMADO PARA QUE SE TE DESACTIVE AL HABER LIMPIADO UNAS 150, MUCHO ÁNIMO Y SUERTE.

AMBAR

P.D. : TE HE DEJADO UN BOTE EN SPRAY PARA QUE LO USES CUANDO HAYAS ACABADO DE LIMPIAR, A LOS HOMBRES-LOBO NO SUELEN GUSTARLES QUE UN VAMPIRO ENTRE EN SUS DEPENDENCIAS.

Tras leerla unas cuatro veces y seguir Gin con cara de estar flipando, bajó la mirada y vio atado a su pierna el cachivache de Ambar. Suspiró y empezó a limpiar a fondo la habitación, las horas iban pasando y sin que se diese cuenta se le echó encima la tarde, eran ya las 19.30 cuando sólo le faltaba por acabar la última habitación de ese día.

- Uuff… menos mal… ya acabo esta habitación con su correspondiente baño y podré descansar… - decía Gin por lo bajo mientras limpiaba la habitación entera - vale, ahora a por el baño…

Cuando entró en el baño y vio la cantidad de suciedad y mierda que había acumulada en ese baño, se le pusieron los ojos como platos, pensando que era una pesadilla, golpeó un poco del montón de mierda con el palo de la escoba y toda la montaña se le cayó encima, en medio de ese estruendo se pudo oír un grito que decía: ¡JODER, ME VOY A CAGAR EN TODOS LOS CHUCHOS DE ESTE PLANETA! Tras tres horas más de limpieza, salió por fin de allí, se le desactivó el dispositivo y fue justo cuando vio a Goshia y a Raisa que volvían de su día de trabajo en la ciudad de Mugenbourg.

- Hola…¿cómo os ha ido?

- Gin… - comenzó Goshia – no muy bien…pero antes que nada…

- ¡APESTAS! ¡DATE UNA DUCHA SO PUERCO! Goshia nos vemos mañana - Raisa interrumpió a Goshia, y tras decir eso se alejo hacia su habitación, pero se giró un momento para ver a Goshia y no se dio cuenta del escalón de la escalera y entre gritos y injurias contra el mundo y contra Gin fue rodando escaleras abajo mientras Goshia y Gin observaban desde la barandilla muertos de la risa y sin saber si bajar a ayudar. Lo peor de ese día para Gin ya había pasado pero aún le quedaba una semana de limpieza y otras tres semanas más en las que no tenía ni idea de qué le harían hacer.


End file.
